


Udręczone dusze

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic, Przeszłość Ursuli, Trans Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Nikt nie ma wpływu na to, w jakim ciele się rodzi, do jakiej rodziny należy, czy będzie stąpać po suchym lądzie, czy też od narodzin aż po kres dni będzie żyć na morza dnie. Choć decyzje mogą ukształtować drogę życia, nigdy nie zmienią jej początku.Niektórzy rodzą się jako królewskie dzieci władcy mórz Trytona, ale nie znajdują w swym losie szczęścia.Nikt nie rodzi się morską wiedźmą, a jednak być może dla niektórych właśnie taki los oznacza prawdziwą wolność.
Kudos: 1





	Udręczone dusze

– Chcę wyjść na ląd. Chodzić wśród ludzi. Oddychać ich powietrzem. Stać się częścią ich świata.

Księżniczka urwała gwałtownie, dysząc cichutko z niekontrolowanego podniecenia. Jej oczy lśniły nawet w półmroku panującym w jaskiniach Ursuli. Była taka młoda, naiwna i krucha. A jednocześnie pełna pasji, nieokiełznanego pragnienia, by udać się tam, gdzie nikt przedtem jeszcze nie był, by sięgnąć po to, co dla jej ludu było nieosiągalne.

– Dlaczego nie poprosisz ojca? Czy stary Tryton nie jest wszechpotężny? Czy nie mógłby dać ci tego, o czym marzysz? – zapytała Ursula, obłudnie słodkim głosem. Jej macki zadrżały lekko. Wiedziała, co usłyszy.

– Ojciec nie zamierza mi na to pozwolić. Nie pochwala mojej fascynacji. Uważa, że jestem zaślepiona i że to minie.

– I dlatego przyszłaś do mnie.

– Słyszałam, że jesteś niemal tak potężna jak on.

„I właśnie za to mnie nienawidzi, kruszynko”, pomyślała Ursula, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Powoli podpłynęła do księżniczki.

– Czy mogę opowiedzieć ci pewną historię?

Dziewczyna przechyliła głowę z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Jakimś cudem nie krzywiła się, patrząc na Ursulę, nie odwracała wzroku, w żaden sposób nie okazywała zniesmaczenia. Zupełnie jakby miała przed sobą inną syrenę, a nie skrzywdzoną przez zawistną magię morską wiedźmę.

– Chętnie jej wysłucham – odparła głosem tak cudownym, że gdyby tylko chciała, mogłaby przynieść zgubę wszystkim żeglarzom, którzy zbliżyliby się do królestwa jej ojca. Uśmiechała się przy tym, naiwnie i ufnie, jakby nie mieściło się jej w głowie, że mogłaby ją spotkać jakakolwiek krzywda.

– Słuchaj zatem, biedna duszyczko – zaczęła Ursula z cichym westchnieniem. Dłonią wskazała skalną półkę, na której księżniczka mogła usiąść. Może i była córką jej największego wroga, ale nie oznaczało to przecież, że wiedźma musiała odmówić syrenie gościny. – Słuchaj opowieści o potężnym czarowniku, który niegdyś służył podwodnemu królowi.

Oczy księżniczki znów rozbłysły. Rozsiadła się wygodnie, splecione dłonie oparła na pokrytym łuskami ogonie. Czerwone włosy falowały wokół jej głowy niczym korona z alg dulse i wodorostów gigartina.

– Czarownik zawsze wiernie służył swemu królowi i jego rodzinie. Przez wiele lat powtarzał, że to mu wystarczy, że do szczęścia nie było mu potrzebne nic więcej. I tylko on wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Długo nie potrafił jednak stwierdzić, czego mu właściwie brakowało. Miał przecież przyjaciół, którzy służyli mu radą. Miał króla, który pozwalał mu zgłębiać wiedzę magiczną.

Ursula zamilkła. Gorycz ścisnęła jej gardło, gdy wspomnienia ożyły na nowo, wciąż bolesne, choć minęły już dziesiątki lat.

– Czego pragnął czarownik? – zapytała szeptem księżniczka. Może i nie rozumiała jeszcze, o czym była ta historia, najwyraźniej jednak wiedziała doskonale, jak to jest budzić się w środku nocy przez niemożliwy do uchwycenia zew.

Morska wiedźma uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. W pewnym sensie naprawdę wiele je łączyło. Możliwe, że właśnie tego stary Tryton nie potrafił znieść.

– Pewnej nocy czarownik obudził się z płaczem – podjęła opowieść. – Przez lata w jego trzewiach narastało nieokreślone pragnienie, które w tamtej właśnie chwili nabrało konkretnych kształtów. Czarownik uświadomił sobie, że pragnął być czarownicą.

Księżniczka krzyknęła z zaskoczenia i natychmiast zakryła usta dłonią. O dziwo, na jej twarzy wciąż nie odmalowywało się zniesmaczenie. Jedyne, co Ursula potrafiła dostrzec, to głębokie współczucie i to właśnie zachęciło ją, by mówić dalej.

– Czarownik sam nie był pewien, czy to rzeczywista potrzeba, czy jedynie chwilowa zachcianka. Postanowił jednak posłuchać tego nieśmiałego szeptu. Zaczynał bardzo powoli. Od dyskretnych ozdób, muszelek i kryształków. Ostrożnie malował powieki i usta. Liczył na to, że w ten sposób zdoła zaspokoić pragnienie, dla którego wreszcie znalazł nazwę. Niestety, dzięki temu uświadomił sobie tylko, że potrzebował czegoś więcej.

– I co zrobił? – zapytała księżniczka. Historia pochłonęła ją do reszty, ale najwyraźniej nie na tyle, by nie zauważyła mroku, który padł na twarz Ursuli. Podpłynęła powoli do morskiej wiedźmy i zatrzymała się na wyciągnięcie dłoni.

– Postanowił poprosić o pomoc swego króla. Wiedział, że ich połączone moce zdołałyby go przemienić. Że gdyby król użyczył mu potęgi swego Trójzębu, czarownik mógłby stać się dokładnie tym, czym w głębi serca był od zawsze.

– Czy król się zgodził?

Ursula parsknęła śmiechem.

– Nie, moje biedne dziecko. Powiedział czarownikowi, że w jego królestwie wszystko ma swoje miejsce. Że wyznaczone przez naturę granice nie powinny być przekraczane. Że jeśli ktoś urodził się mężczyzną, mężczyzną powinien umrzeć.

– Przecież mógł ci pomóc – wyszeptała księżniczka, zdradzając zarazem, że domyśliła się, kto tak naprawdę był czarownikiem z opowieści. Niepewnie chwyciła Ursulę za dłoń. – Mógł ci pomóc.

– Ale nie chciał. Do tej pory nie wiem, co nim kierowało. Może bał się, że jeśli ulegnie moim błaganiom, zostanie uznany za słabego. Może naprawdę wierzył, że to, o co go proszę, jest karygodnym wykroczeniem przeciwko prawom natury. Ale nawet jeśli uważał, że podjął słuszną decyzję, nigdy nie zdołam wybaczyć mu tego, co ze mną uczynił.

Kruche paluszki księżniczki mocniej zacisnęły się na opuchniętej dłoni Ursuli.

– Skrzywdził cię?

W jasnych oczach nie dostrzegła zniesmaczenia, a jedynie troskę i głębokie współczucie. Najwyraźniej całkiem niedawno sama przekonała się, jak daleko Tryton był w stanie się posunąć, byleby postawić na swoim. By strzec przez siebie wyznaczonych granic dobra i zła, natury i wynaturzeń, mórz i lądów.

Ursula podjęła z cichym westchnieniem:

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że próbowałam ukraść Trójząb, mogłabyś uznać, że na to zasłużyłam. Że słusznie przeobrazić mnie w potwora, ledwie zdołałam zmienić postać na bliższą tej, którą pragnęłam.

Spojrzała na księżniczkę wyzywająco. Naiwna kruszynka zapewne nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale od tego, co odpowie, zależała jej przyszłość.

– Nie powinnaś była kraść Trójzębu – wyszeptała syrena. Serce Ursuli zamarło. A więc to tak. Jednak się co do niej pomyliła. Jakiej odpowiedzi właściwie się spodziewała? Przecież miała przed sobą nieodrodną córkę Trytona. Już otwierała usta, by kazać jej się wynosić, gdy księżniczka dodała: – Tylko że wcale nie musiałabyś go kraść, gdyby mój ojciec przystał na twoją prośbę.

Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, Ursula omal nie załkała, słysząc te słowa. Może nie były dokładnie tym, co chciała usłyszeć, ale nie znajdowała w nich potępienia, na które skazał ją Tryton. Dłoń księżniczki musnęła jej policzek, mokry od gorzkich łez.

– Nie ugiął się nawet dla ciebie. A przecież jesteś jego córką – syknęła wiedźma. Pochyliła się nad krwistowłosą księżniczką i złożyła na jej czole delikatny pocałunek. Były do siebie bardziej podobne, niż mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. – Rozumiem twoje pragnienie, biedne dziecko. Wiem jak to jest pragnąć czegoś z całego serca i nie móc tego dostać.

– Chciałam tylko zobaczyć jego świat – załkała dziewczynka, chowając się w ramionach Ursuli. – Nie chciałam, żeby kogokolwiek spotkała krzywda.

– Wiem.

– Poszłabym tam sama. Nikomu nie powiedziałabym o podwodnym królestwie. – Westchnęła cichutko, odsunęła się od Ursuli i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. – Ty również nie chciałaś zrobić nikomu krzywdy, prawda?

Och, biedne, naiwne dziecko. Wiele lat temu może była to prawda. Tamtej nocy, gdy w Ursuli przebudziła się świadomość, że była kobietą zamkniętą w ciele mężczyzny, chciała przemienić siebie, tylko siebie i nikogo innego. Tamtego dnia, gdy wykradła Trójząb, pragnęła jedynie stać się wreszcie sobą, naprawdę sobą, niezaprzeczalnie i kompletnie. Pod naporem nienawistnego spojrzenia Trytona mogła przemienić się jedynie w morską wiedźmę. I teraz już nic nie było w stanie tego odwrócić.

– Nie – odparła Ursula, boleśnie świadoma, że teraz było to obrzydliwe kłamstwo, rzucone prosto w twarz dobrodusznej istocie, pierwszej od bardzo, bardzo dawna, która nie życzyła jej źle. – Nie, biedne dziecko.

Nie mogła pomóc samej sobie. Tryton o to zadbał. Ale mogła pomóc małej księżniczce. I zrobi to ze świadomością, że w ten sposób splunie w twarz jej ojcu – królowi, który uzurpował sobie prawo do decydowania, kim mogli być jego poddani, kogo wolno im było kochać i czego nigdy, przenigdy nie powinni pragnąć.

– Spełnię twoją prośbę – oznajmiła ściszonym głosem, ujmując piękną Ariel pod brodę. – Ale moja magia, w przeciwieństwie do magii twego ojca, zawsze ma swoją cenę. Jesteś gotowa ją zapłacić?

W jednej chwili zatarły się między nimi jakiekolwiek różnice. Spojrzenie księżniczki wyrażało czystą determinację, identyczną do tej, z którą Ursula patrzyła niegdyś na górującego nad nią Trytona. Determinację, z którą dzień w dzień spoglądała w lustro, rzucając zaklęcia, które niczym rybacka sieć boleśnie oplatały jej ciało i nadawały mu kształt zbliżony do tego, którego tak rozpaczliwie pragnęła.

– Jestem.


End file.
